


"I've Got A Girl Crush"

by mckennie2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Girl Crush, Karaoke, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennie2/pseuds/mckennie2
Summary: A song fic of unrequited love. Dean/Jo and unrequited Dean/OC. Girl Crush by Little Big Town





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Girl Crush or Supernatural. If I owned Supernatural A LOT of people would still be alive!

It was karaoke night at the Roadhouse. Annabeth wasn’t planning on singing, but that was before she saw Dean and Jo canoodling in the corner. Annabeth downed the rest of her drink and the shot next to it, making Sam’s eyebrows raise. With the liquid courage flowing through her, Annabeth walked to the mic, her hips swaying. Picking her song determinedly, Annabeth gives Sam a small smile before singing.

 

_I got a got a girl crush_

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush_

_Ain't slowing down_

 

She looks at Sam and can see the pity in his eyes as he realizes the subject of her singing. Annabeth forces herself not to look at Dean Winchester as she pours her pain into the song.

 

_I got it real bad_

_Want everything she has_

_That smile and that midnight laugh_

_She’s giving you now_

Annabeth can’t help but look over to the corner where Dean and Jo sit, as she hears Jo’s echoing laughter ring out. Seeing the look of love and contentment rest on Dean’s face as he looks at Jo laughing, she couldn’t stop the tear from rolling down her face.

 

_I want to taste her lips_

_Yeah 'cause they taste like you_

_I want to drown myself_

_In a bottle of her perfume_

_I want her long blonde hair_

It was almost as if the couple in the corner, who seemed oblivious to her song, were recreating everything she craved. As she sang the previous lines, Jo felt Dean kiss her, as he inhaled her scent and his hand wove in her hair. Unsure of how to feel at the scene before her, Annabeth continued.

 

_I want her magic touch_

_Yeah 'cause maybe then you’d want me just as much_

_You’d want me just as much_

_I got a girl crush_

_I got a girl crush_

Annabeth had been in love with Dean Winchester since the day she met him. She had fallen for those bright green eyes, charming smile, and cheesy pickup lines. Sam always told her that she deserved more, but she would reply every time that you don’t choose whom you love.

 

_I don’t get no sleep_

_I don’t get no peace_

_Thinking about her_

_Under your bed sheets_

 

Annabeth hadn’t been getting any sleep at all. Especially with the PDA enthusiast couple humping next door to her room with Sam. It seemed like every chance they got they were playing a game of ‘hide the snake.’

 

_The way that she’s whispering_

_The way that she’s pulling you in_

_Lord knows I’ve tried,_

_I can't get her off my mind_

 

Jo was whispering in Dean’s ears and by the way, Dean’s grin was bigger than the Cheshire cat’s and the redness of his cheeks, it was something dirty. Looking their way for the last time, Annabeth put the last of her energy in the chorus.

 

_I want to taste her lips_

_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

_I want to drown myself_

_In a bottle of her perfume_

_I want her long blonde hair_

_I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_

_You’d want me just as much_

_I got a girl crush_

_I got a girl crush_

 

Annabeth’s eyes slowly closed before she sang the last three lines. She told herself that after this heartfelt display that she was closing her heart and forgetting Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle.

 

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush_

_It ain't slowing down._

 

Annabeth got off the stage, walked past Dean and Jo, and pushed through the door of Harvelle’s. On her way out of the bar, she missed the look of longing that Sam sent her way. She would never know how the younger Winchester pinned after her while she was pining for his brother.


End file.
